The Lucky Ones
by Loves-To-Write-Ready-To-Listen
Summary: You always said we we're so lucky, but it us, baby, who were the lucky ones. SO, why were the Bohemians so lucky? Full Summary inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rent.

Summary: "You always said how lucky you were that we were all friends. But it was us, baby, who were the lucky ones." Thoughts about Angel's death from all of the Bohemians. Maureen had said they were all lucky, and they were, but why? What had Angel done for them that made them so lucky to know her? Set just after Roger leaves.

**The Lucky Ones**

**Maureen**

I was the first one to speak up about being lucky at Angel's funeral. And it was so true. Without Angel death, may he rest in peace, Joanne and I would still be fighting endlessly about nothing at all.

We refused to accept each other's differences, while Angel loved us all for who we were. Joanne and I constantly tried to change the other, while Angel taught us to encourage our differences.

Without Angel's death, I wouldn't be in a happy relationship. Angel taught us all to love, something we needed in the time, where death was certain to surround us.

**Roger**

I was lucky to have met Angel. She was a wonderful person and she really helped me. Without her, Mark and Collins I would still be sitting alone in the loft, wallowing in self pity. Angel paved a road ahead of me, letting me follow it at my own pace.

When I finally caught up to the others, who were far ahead on the road, Angel left this world. The road ended. And I didn't know whether to keep going on the uncharted path or to turn around and become what I was before. Living, but not alive.

I chose to follow the path that wasn't paved. I needed to move on, and traveling to Santa Fe was the only way I thought I could do that.

**Mimi**

Losing Angel was a horrible experience. But it made me speak to Roger again. It made me give up smack. Something I couldn't do before.

After Angel's death, I knew I needed to get clean. I could see what was going to happen to me, and so the thought of that on top of withdrawal was, horrible. I couldn't do it. I needed to stop.

I'm so lucky. Because quitting has at least lengthened my life, if not salvaged a bit of it. Without Angel, I'd still be using.

**Mark**

Angel's death hit me hard. It made me realize what my friends would have to face while I stood on the sidelines, as usual, and watched. Angel's death made me come out from behind the camera.

I hated Roger leaving afterward. Angel's death gave me the courage I needed to stand up to him. Something I never had the guts to before. I was mad. But I wanted him to be safe. I didn't want him to withdraw himself like, as he pointed out, I do.

**Joanne**

At Angel's funeral, I was very upset. Angel's death made me realize how much I miss Maureen. We had been apart for a long time, and Angel's death was a reality check.

Angel and I had never been really close, but she had taught me to love a whole person, instead of just the 'good' parts. Maureen and I got back together after Angel's funeral. Angel's death has strengthened or relationship, hitting us hard with a feeling we never want to feel again. Maureen and I don't want to lose each other like that.

**Benny**

Angel's death affected me as well. I know most people see me as a 'yuppie scum' but Maureen, Collins, Roger and Mark were some of my closest friends. I felt when I got married a rift ripped in our relationship.

Me being there landlord, just shut things down between us. When Angel passed away I realized we needed to fix this. This wasn't right. I went home and talked to my father-in-law, believe it or not, I don't want Mark and Roger evicted.

**Collins**

Angel was true to her name. I believe she really was sent from heaven to draw us closer than ever. She was an amazing person. Kind, generous, smart, and talented, you can't get much better than that.

All my life I've been searching for someone to love who didn't want money. Angel never did. She was never like that. As she said, I could pay her back in _1000 kisses._

Angel died. It was a horrible experience for me. It was so painful to watch her suffer in the short time before her death. And thinking the same thing was to come to me, made it so much worse. I wanted to be there for her, and at the same time it was killing me to look into the future.

Nevertheless I was at Angel's side in the hospital, from the moment she entered, until the moment she died. Maureen's right. We were the lucky ones. Angel meant more to all of us than anyone of us realized.

Especially to me. Who knows where I'd be, if she hadn't been kind enough to tend to me on Christmas Eve?

**All **

Angel taught us to cherish one another, because we might lose someone at any moment.

**End**


End file.
